


Risk Worth Taking

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, Behind the Scenes, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Some things can be planned, like a day at work for example. Other times, life decides to throw in a few surprises.(Behind the scenes with Ryan and Thomas for the fight scene between Robert and Lachlan - 1st November 2017)





	Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> *FACEPALM* I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW.
> 
> I have a million WIPs and I do this. Blame last night, blame Ryan having chemistry with everyone, blame my terrible brain.
> 
> FYI, Thomas is 18, nearly 19. :)
> 
> I hope 0.1% of you out there enjoy this, somehow x

Despite the fact that they don't film too far outside of Leeds, the surrounding countryside on a day like today makes it feel like they're always in the middle of nowhere when at the village or in another location. The dirt track chosen for Lachlan and Robert's speedy drive borders a field that belongs to the small holding they've taken over with a trailer and a catering van set up beside it to keep everyone fed and watered.

John, the director, is explaining what he wants from the stunt guys and Ryan nudges Thomas with his elbow as they stand next to the camera crew and watch. They've been taught how to replicate some of it so the editor can have an easy time, but it's still slightly amusing to see two men in passable wigs wrestle around on the floor. “This is your only chance to get me like this y'know,” he smiles and Thomas squirms away from another cheeky dig to his ribs.

“Yeah, right,” he scoffs and bites down on his own grin to affect a serious, dark expression and folds his arms across his chest, looking away. “Lucky's got plans, mate,”

Ryan has always got on with the likes of Thomas, despite being sixteen years old when he joined the show and their plus-decade age gap. Danny always teases that it's because the younger guys and the men in their twenties or thirties all still have the same sense of humour and he raises his eyebrows now, enjoying the banter. “Bring it on, _mate_. Do your worst.”

It's time to be professional from then on and the day moves quickly. They rehearse as they shoot, in that if something goes wrong then they bin the take, think of it as a rehearsal and pray to the soap gods that they'll get a good one next. There's not enough time in the day to faff about, so when Thomas is crouched over him and his footing wobbles as he tries to grab the polystyrene rock, it's either fall on top of Ryan's crotch or be helped. Ryan's instincts kick in immediately and he plays at struggling so that Thomas can renew his strength from his core and stay upright. He sees the spark of gratitude in his eyes and he knows he did the right thing and the rest of the scene shines as a result. 

Once John calls cut, Thomas rushes back from where the car is out of shot and holds out a hand to pull Ryan to his feet. His grip is surprisingly strong and steady and he brushes the dirt off Ryan's jacket until he smiles at him in thanks. He pulls away and clears his throat, scratching the back of his head as he gazes at his shoes.

“Sorry if that was a bit...much.” he says, almost embarrassed by his youthful exuberance.

Ryan claps him on the shoulder. “No apology necessary. It was great. Apart from this being a new outfit. Wardrobe might lynch you instead!” It startles a laugh out of Thomas and he squeezes the muscle underneath his fingertips. “So before that happens, what do you say to lunch?”

“Yeah, I'll – er – catch you up.”

When he offers nothing more, Ryan decides not to push. Maybe he's having withdrawal from a lack of contact with his phone or something. He should know, he's just as bad sometimes. Except when Thomas doesn't come and grab something from catering after all, Ryan heads back down the path with two burgers and two bottles of water in his hands just in case. His steps stutter briefly when he spots Thomas sat against a ramshackle part of the building with his knees drawn to his chest. He looks quite pensive and Ryan frowns. He's been complimented in the past that he's a good listener and he and Thomas have known each other for three years, so he slumps down on the hard ground next to him and offers the burger and water.

Thomas snorts but takes them from him. “Thought your body was a temple,”

“Look who's talking!” Ryan bumps his shoulder with his and smiles before he pulls open the box and takes a bite. “Besides,” he adds, licking his fingers, “I take winters off. Getting abs _and_ keeping them is bloody hard work,”

“Tell me about it,” Thomas sighs, but tucks in anyway because they're miles from anywhere healthy and they need to eat something. “Took me months to put muscle on.”

They chat idly about fitness and work and Thomas' plans for the future until all that's left of their lunch is empty boxes and half drank bottles. Mirroring Thomas' position, Ryan rests his forearms on his knees and lolls his head to the side. “So. Are you gonna tell me what's up?”

“Huh?”

He's really shaping up to be a good actor but thankfully quite a shit liar in real life and Ryan sighs, not buying it. “Come on, Tom. You know me.”

Thomas meets his eyes properly for the first time since they wrapped the fight scene. He looks at each of Ryan's and then to his mouth before skittering away to his cheek, like Ryan can make himself believe that he imagined that before Thomas nods, looking impossibly open. Like he's gutted from the inside out and Ryan inhales silently. There's an intensity in his gaze that he wore as Lachlan straddling and shouting at Robert and it feels just as electric. 

However, one moment he's there and the next his lips are pressed to Ryan's. It's short and chaste and could be forgiven for being rather innocent if their mouths hadn't made a slick sound as they parted. Ryan breathes out in the aftermath and blinks, trying to get his bearings as his head swims with every thought at once.

Unfortunately, Thomas recovers first and recoils. “Shit! I didn't – I mean I wasn't – I – _fuck_!”

With the crew on break too, there's no one around so as he scrambles to stand up, Ryan grabs his wrist. “Tom, hey - ”

“No, forget it. Sorry.”

He shakes Ryan off, but doesn't go far, choosing to duck into where a collection of vehicles, including two old motorcycles half obscured by tarpaulin are stood. The air smells faintly of straw and mud as Ryan quickly follows. “Don't walk away, please,” he says, soft-voiced, as he reaches for Thomas' arm and tries to turn him around. “You can't do something like that and then not give me a chance to react,”

Thomas spins, expression affronted. “Why not? I said sorry, didn't I? I never should've done it,”

Beneath the defiance, Ryan can see the uncertainty and fear of rejection in his face and feel his arm quiver where he lightly holds it. He swallows, takes a breath and steps forward. “Maybe not out there like that, no. In broad daylight. But we're here now, alone.” Thomas walks back until he can't no more and Ryan has him cornered against the nearest wall, it only a surprise to him. Shadows and detritus hide them both from view and Ryan uses his grasp on Thomas' arm to raise it to the wall and invade his personal space. He still has a few inches of height over him and he closes in until his thumb fits underneath Thomas' jaw, lifting their mouths level. “Do you want me to stop?”

After a short pause, Thomas shakes his head minutely and pushes his hips out, desire in every pore. A hot flush sweeps up Ryan's body as he thinks that he did that, he's making him want so fiercely, but it's not enough.

“Say it.”

“What?”

Ryan grins slowly, already tilting his head. “Say that you want this.”

His Adam's apple bobs nervously. “I want this.”

As soon as the croaked words are out of Thomas' mouth, Ryan kisses him. He starts slow and is keen to keep it that way so Thomas has time to back out. This is madness, but if anything he seems impatient to have more as he strains being pinned to the wall and his lips melt under Ryan's, beautifully slack and ready for his tongue. They both breathe in through their nose as Ryan gives in, brushing his tongue alongside Thomas' and his hand on his arm falls to the waist of his jacket. In response, Thomas' lands on his hip and then brazenly try to cup his cock and that's when Ryan ends the kiss, but leans their foreheads together.

“Hey, easy, easy – slow down a bit,” he pants, thumbing at Thomas' chin. 

“Why? It's not like we've got much time,”

“Thanks for the reminder.” Ryan grants him the kiss he's chasing and feels his toes curl in his boots as Thomas aligns their lower bodies again, wordlessly demanding. “Alright, fine. Can I – can I touch you?”

“God, where's Robert when you need him? I have done this before, y'know.” He rolls his eyes and Ryan reacts before he means to, giving Thomas a shove into the wall. It actually makes him gasp and shut his eyes, mouth a smiling line. “Yeah, go on.”

He tries to go for Ryan's belt again, but he slaps Thomas' hand away and reaches for his zip instead. Nimble fingers ease it down and Ryan nudges their lips back into a kiss as he moves past Thomas' boxers and grips his cock. He's startled at Ryan taking control and already so hard and Ryan feels his own dick twitch in interest. He tries to not get ahead of himself though because who knows what Thomas has done before and that's important.

“What do you want? It's your call,” he whispers, risking the push of his crotch to Thomas' thigh as his hand does the work, stroking his length a couple of times until precome wets the tip. He'd be happy to get on his knees for him, even if the dirty ground would pose a problem and he's still trying to figure out how to solve it when he catches Thomas' mouth moving. “Sorry, what?”

He pulls him in by the sides of Robert's new jacket and squeezes his palms down to Ryan's arse so that there's no space left between them and Ryan's hand is trapped inside his jeans. Thomas kisses him filthily and he falls into it. “Ryan, please,” he practically sobs, rutting against him, “please fuck me,”

Ryan lets slip a moan at that because _fuck, really?_ and that's when he realises a snag to what Thomas wants. “I want to – Jesus, I want to,” he says, petting over Thomas' red lips and palming more insistently at his cock, “but I've not exactly got anything with me,”

“Improvise,” he shrugs. “You're an actor.”

“That's not - ”he half laughs, speechless.

Thomas' bites his lip, warming to the idea. “Yeah, do it – fuck me – you're so fit. Always had a thing for older men.”

“Watch it!”

It's an open goal as far as Thomas is concerned and his blue eyes sparkle, shining navy in this dark corner of illicitness. “Make me.”

He squeezes Ryan's arse over his jeans and that's when the solution arises. A couple of paces to their right are a stack of wooden pallets in a built up pile. He withdraws his hand from Thomas' pants to yank him towards them and face him in that direction. “Put your hands on those and stay still.”

It seems Ryan being a bit bossier than he usually is gets him off as he obeys without another smart remark and, for a second, Ryan takes a step back to admire the picture he makes. He drops his head and his some of his hair falls forward, making him look more undone even though he remains fully clothed, and his shoulders flex beneath Lachlan's jacket and t-shirt with his legs slightly apart. Ryan quickly takes his jacket off and tosses it onto the pallet that looks most clean. As a consequence, the knees of his jeans will be a lost cause but he hopes they can be brushed down later as he eases onto the ground and curls his fingers into the waistbands of Thomas' black skinnies and his boxers. His nose touches the strip of skin at the hem of his t-shirt and he presses a kiss there when he pulls down Thomas' clothes to leave his naked arse on display. 

Pert and slightly paler than the rest of him, Ryan swirls his tongue against his coccyx to delight in the way Thomas sways hard into the pallets and his hands slam onto them. They creak dangerously and Ryan holds him firmly by the hips so he can't be so ardent and jeopardise this make do and mend situation or, even worse, make such a racket that someone comes to investigate.

“You ever done this before?”

“Sure,” he says, so casually.

Both hands on Thomas' arse, Ryan nudges the tip of his tongue along his crease and hears him bang his knee into the pallets as he jerks and then moans behind tightly closed lips.

“Liar,” he teases, grinning into skin.

It's a means to an end to give Thomas what he wants and usually he wouldn't need quite so much spit, yet Thomas seems to like it messy anyway if his noises are true. Ryan's never really done a perfunctory rimjob in his life, but time is of the essence. Still, he allows himself to enjoy how he tastes and his stomach swoops at the thought of having the bulk of him laid out on something better like a soft, luxurious bed, feeling and listening to him break down into incoherency from how good it is. He licks hard at Thomas' hole until his saliva slides over his chin and he lets him in, relaxing like his tongue was meant to be there. His cock is dripping now and Ryan wonders if his youth will count against him until he decides to make sure it doesn't.

“Don't come yet,” he warns, pushing Thomas' clothes to his ankles just in case and squeezing him at the root, his balls reddening with the pressure.

“Afraid you'll come too?” he half-laughs.

_Yes_ , Ryan thinks as he just entertains the thought that he probably could get there because Thomas' body is really something else, but he tries to let his actions say No and soon he is able to hold Thomas apart and see his hole flutter and clench, needy for cock. He kisses one arsecheek softly and Thomas lets go of the pallet to cup his neck and keep him there. His breathing is loud and he's been so responsive that Ryan can't resist going back one more time. He presents his arse for it, begging to be fucked, and Ryan sneaks a finger in to test. He's tight, but the rimming has helped and the best angle comes with the way Thomas bends over, leaning more of his weight on the pallets. Ryan doesn't want to hurt him, but they both want this now, so he straightens to his full height and lets himself get swept into the moment.

At least until he unbuttons his shirt to eventually feel skin on skin and he remembers that he also has no condoms on him. Thomas reads his hesitation and wiggles his arse like that's convincing enough. “What's wrong?” he asks when Ryan stops fingering him.

All heat and passion, it's hard to refuse but he might have to after all. “I haven't got a condom either,”

“You clean?”

“Absolutely. Tom - ”

But he doesn't let him say anything more, raising his arm around to the nape of his neck so that his bicep cradles him towards his mouth. With Ryan's chest to his back, he arches his bare arse into his covered crotch. “I am too. You – you can pull out before you come if you want - ” he offers breathlessly, between biting awkwardly angled kisses “ - or not,”

“Oh god, Tom. Don't say shit like that,” he groans, twisting his fingers inside him a few times and using the grip Thomas has on his hair to tuck his face in and kiss his neck.

“Whatever you want, just – I'm ready. You don't have to be so careful.”

Ryan quickly feels for where to open his belt and jeans and gives his own dick a tug as it springs free and he moulds his front to Thomas' t-shirt and jacket. They're going to be so sweaty doing this in two layers, hopefully, but it's difficult not to thrust fast as Thomas' arse unfurls around him. Inch by slow inch is sweet agony for Ryan, so it must feel ten times as more for him and he doesn't forget it, even through the relief as he bottoms out. Snug at Thomas' arse, he directs his hands onto the pallets then smooths his own down Thomas' ribs to feel him shiver and pitch forward a little on his toes. Ryan's dick drags inside him and he snaps his hips forward without questioning it. 

They cry out in unison and then chuckle, high on the adrenaline of being connected. It begins a cautious rhythm between them until Ryan rests his hands on the small of Thomas' back, pushing him onto flat feet again, and he groans loudly to encourage an uptick in speed instead. Soon, the length of him rocks inside him easily in long, sure strokes and he can say they're really fucking, their clothes twisted at their ankles and Ryan's nipples peaked and hard-wired to his dick every time they brush coarse fabric. 

It's dark in here, but Ryan still glances at where they're joined as he rolls in, daring to use more force. Thomas murmurs a breathy agreement and grapples for the pallets with his blunt fingernails. When that proves useless, his shaky hands snake behind and under the hem of Ryan's wrinkled shirt to plant on his arse. He pulls at Ryan's arsecheeks, struggling for balance like this and exposing him to the cool autumn air of the outdoors, and Ryan shoves a hand in Thomas' hair to pull too and uses his free arm to brace on Thomas'. He really wants to take hold of both, but that runs the risk of Thomas ending up face first on scratchy wood and neither of them can afford to have cuts or bruises that can be seen. He squeezes the arm in his hold though and hopes to silently communicate his lost intention.

“Yeah – so fucking good,” he whines suddenly and Ryan's eyes widen because this could be over soon. “Your cock – _Ah! Fuck!_ – oh my god, your cock is so - ”

Another yank to Thomas' hair and he knows he has to cover his mouth because he's getting too carried away, his palm warm and sweaty over Thomas' lips. “Alright, shush,” he snickers helplessly, “Do you want us to get caught?!”

He clenches tightly on his dick in reply and Ryan swears into his ear, surprised by the little shit and not really knowing why. He's sweeter than Lachlan, of course he is, but the dry wit and mischief is all Thomas so he should've expected it. He speaks behind Ryan's hand but it's muffled. Rather than stop that, Ryan guesses what he wants and lets go of his hair to enjoy the moans and puffs of breath as he roams Thomas' body to find the sweet spot. He avoids his cock for a while until Thomas is writhing impatiently, giving him the answer, and feels a gentle bite to his fingers clamped across Thomas' mouth when Ryan touches between his legs. Stickiness smears onto his hand and he plays with his foreskin to encourage more. His fist is squeezing it over the stretch of his cockhead when Thomas jolts in his arms.

“You close?” he checks.

Thomas gasps like he's been underwater and nods, glancing over his shoulder to look at Ryan, almost pleading. Ryan is instantly aware of every nerve ending, every slide of his dick as he keeps on fucking in and it twitches in warning too.

“In my hand, okay?”

Ryan cups his palm near the head of Thomas' cock and thrusts in hard. He garbles a moan he tries to quiet and shoots his load, most of it on Ryan's hand or the pallets. At least it wasn't their clothes. He's still clenching and coming when Ryan can't take it anymore and he quickly withdraws. He winces in sympathy, but immediately starts stripping his dick. His balls tighten and he sinks two fingers back into Thomas' fucked out arse. He holds him open and pets his puffy rim, corkscrewing when he turns his head and Ryan can see his flushed red cheeks and his ruined hair flopping against his forehead. He has a flashback of lying prone on the ground with Thomas over him, almost looking the same but in pretend threatening anger, and misses him reaching for his balls. He tugs and Ryan grits his teeth. He gets kind of growly and raw sounding when he has to shout sometimes and he really wants to right now. He settles for digging his chin into Thomas' sturdy shoulder and growls in his ear, painting the skin of his arse with his release.

With no energy left, he leans on Thomas' back as they breathe together and try to recover. Come smears into the base of his softening dick but he's got a plan to sort that out, when he can find it in himself to move. Thomas seems to be using the pallets to keep him standing and Ryan slides his clean hand around to stroke his belly with his thumb.

“Hey, talk to me,” he implores in a whisper. Thomas catches his mouth for a simple kiss then smiles. Ryan sighs. “As long as you're alright. Stay here.”

Confusion and neediness flickers over Thomas' face, but Ryan knows he's not leaving him so he quickly pulls up his jeans and pokes his head past the motorcycles. He can hear the burger van in the distance and the chatter of the crew. Other than that, the coast is clear so he darts out and grabs the half full bottles of water before going back inside. It's lucky that no one will see the wet spot on his underwear once he zips up his jeans and he tips his water over his hand to wash away Thomas' come. It's the best he can do in the circumstances and lifts Thomas' t-shirt to help him when he takes his own bottles for himself and carefully rubs handfuls of water onto his arse, trying not to get any on his clothes still twisted at his feet. Semi-clean, they redress and sit down on the ground, slumped against the wall. There's a damp patch on the pallets that they're trying not to look at. Ryan's mouth curves up as Thomas shifts a little restlessly, obviously feeling it, before he reluctantly rests his temple onto his shoulder.

“Thanks, I guess,” he says, quiet and shy.

Ryan's smile widens and he squeezes Thomas' thigh. “You're welcome.”

“We have fun, right?” he suddenly asks, stock still.

He doesn't even have to think about the answer because he knows what's behind this. “Always. And you'll be fine, y'know. After this. Just enjoy these next few months as much as you can and then the world's your oyster. We can stay in touch if you like.”

He nods and Ryan draws his face level to cup his cheek for a gentle kiss. He feels a surge of protectiveness in his chest and drops a kiss to his hair too, pushing him back onto his shoulder. He meant it. They'll smash this madness coming next and then go their separate ways, but they'll never be strangers, especially not after this, and it's a nice thought. Ryan tilts his head onto Thomas', shuts his eyes and breathes. They will emerge and get back to work soon enough, but for now it's just this outbuilding, the countryside and them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
